Admiral Bobbery
Admiral Bobbery, or simply Bobbery, is an old Bob-omb that appears in . Prior to the events of the game, he was a renowned sailor, though after his wife Scarlette passed away from a mysterious illness while he was at sea, he vowed to never sail again, and resided in his house at Rogueport. After handing him a letter written to Bobbery by Scarlette before she died, he finds his love of the sea again, and agrees to join Mario on a voyage to Keelhaul Key to find the Crystal Star, seemingly among Cortez's treasure hoard. His abilities are similar to Bombette in and Boomer in . History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Many years prior to , Bobbery fell in love with a female Bob-omb named Scarlette. He loved her madly, only matched with his love for travelling the sea. He was a renowned sailor, and often went across the sea on large expeditions, while Scarlette would patiently await his return. One particular Winter however, Scarlette fell victim to a mysterious illness while Bobbery was out at sea. The sickness rapidly deteriorated, and by the time Bobbery returned, she had passed. He blamed himself for Scarlette's death, saying that he would have been able to nurse her back to health if he wasn't out at sea. From then on, he vowed never to sail again out of guilt, and became a shut-in, never leaving his house in Rogueport. During the events of the game, Mario and co. are in search of a navigator to get the Crystal Star at Keelhaul Key, and go to Bobbery for his help. He, at first, declines. However, after talking with Podley, he gives Mario an old letter that Scarlette wrote unbeknownst to Bobbery; he could not bring himself to give it to the ex-sailor after seeing him blame himself for his wife's death, so he asks Mario to deliver it. Bobbery reads the letter, where Scarlette wrote that if she died, Bobbery shouldn't blame himself and abandon his love for the sea. Touched by these words, Bobbery agrees to help Mario get to Keelhaul Key. Mario, Bobbery, and the rest of the crew aboard the S.S. Flavion then set sail for Keelhaul Key. However, they get ambushed by ghosts, taking the ship down. Everyone ends up washing ashore at Keelhaul Key, but Bobbery, Four Eyes, and a Toad are missing. Mario finds them surrounded by ghosts, and Bobbery saves Four Eyes and the Toad, while he deals with the spirits himself. This battle greatly damaged him, and he asks Mario to give him the bottle of Chuckola Cola that he packed for the voyage before he passes. After trading Flavio a Coconut for the Chuckola Cola, Mario delivers it to Bobbery, who then sleeps. Mario wakes him up with his Hammer, and he quickly comes to his senses, joining Mario's party for the rest of the adventure. In the field, Mario can pick up and throw Bobbery, who will walk forward a short distance before exploding. The explosion can not only damage enemies, but also hit Switches and break cracked walls to reveal new passageways. Since Mario throws him, he can also be thrown above ledges. In battle, he can use Bomb to explode near an enemy, damaging them. He can also use Bomb Squad, which costs 3 FP, to throw three small bombs that explode after two turns, damaging any enemies in the blast radius. When upgraded to Super Rank, Bobbery can use Hold Fast, which costs 4 FP, to give himself the Return status ailment, dealing half damage back at enemies that attack him directly. When upgraded to Ultra Rank, Bobbery can use Bob-ombast, which costs 9 FP, to cause a huge explosion that deals heavy damage to all enemies. After he is recruited, Bobbery also proves helpful in Fahr Outpost; when the mayor of the town denies the existence of a cannon to blast Mario to the Moon, where the last Crystal Star is located, Bobbery explains the weight of the situation, which gets the mayor to let Mario use the cannon. After the game is beaten, he is shown to be sailing like he once did, often with Cortez. Appearances ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds Admiral Bobbery appears in ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds. In this game, Wario transforms him into a Partner Card, alongside the other partners Mario recruited on his adventures. After being found, he can be used in battle. Bobbery's attacks from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door can all be used in Stolen Worlds, though Bomb Squad costs 4 FP, while also dealing more damage as he levels up. He also has an Omega Rank attack called Bombalanche, which costs 50% of the total FP, where he charges up for one turn. On the next turn, he jumps into an enemy and explodes, which also causes bombs similar to ones fired when he uses Bomb Squad to rain down on the enemies, damaging them. It deals massive damage to all enemies, as well as pierce Defense, though he cannot perform the move if he runs out of HP while charging the move. His Card Perk is that he gets Payback status when an ally faints for two turns, which can stack with Hold Fast. ''Super Mario Allies Bobbery appears in ''Super Mario Allies, where he and Cortez are leading an expedition to a mysterious new island in search of treasure. They arrive to the Mushroom Kingdom looking for more crew members, and Mario, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette come aboard, joining the crew after finding a treasure map of their own, which seems to lead to the same island. Once they board the Black Skull, everyone sets sail for the island. ''Super Mario Spikers Admiral Bobbery appears in ''Super Mario Spikers as a playable character, appearing as a Balanced-type Captain. His hat has been slightly changed, replacing the anchor emblem with his team emblem, and his wheel as been modified to store miniature bombs that are identical to the ones he throws for his Bomb Squad attack in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. His emblem is his face with a sailor hat on it, and his theme is Sea Shanty. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Admiral Bobbery appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a Partner Card summon. When summoned, he will use Bomb Squad to throw bombs around the stage, which explode after a short time and damage opponents in the blast radius. After a short time, he will disappear. Gallery A.BOBBERY.png|Bobbery in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bobbery NEW.png|A possible beta design for Bobbery in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Admiral Bobbery Partner Card.png|Bobbery's Partner Card. Admiral Bobbery Spikers.png|Admiral Bobbery in Super Mario Spikers Category:Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Partners Category:Good Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Bob-ombs Category:Paper Mario Series Partners (canon) Category:Males Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap